The invention relates to emergency exits for dwellings, and more particularly to escape hatches for mobile homes and the like with simple latch mechanisms operable from both sides of the wall panel in which the escape hatch is mounted.
In many types of dwellings--principally, but not exclusively, those of prefabricated construction, such as mobile homes--the provision of effective escape openings for emergencies, such as fires, is difficult. The installation of multiple doorways at ground level may be undesirable for many reasons. Windows may be located high in the wall panels to provide wall space for furniture or for reasons of privacy. Windows may be of such construction that their use as emergency exits is difficult, if not impossible.
This problem has been recognized and attempts have been made to improve the safety of such structures by the provision of emergency escape hatches in groundfloor wall panels facing outwardly. Such escape hatches are taught in U.S. patents to CARLSON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,834, to BURNETTE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,032 and to BOGUE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,130.
These constructions of the prior art have not met with substantial success for a number of reasons, including their complexity and attendant high cost, the necessity for prior instruction in the use of the locking devices whose function and location were not self-evident, and the inaccessibility of the latch mechanisms to outside rescuers, such as firemen, thus defeating, at least partially, the utility of the escape hatch.
It is therefore the primary object of the invention to provide improved emergency escape hatches for dwellings, which are of simplified construction, and which utilize simple inexpensive latches.
It is an object of the invention to provide escape hatches whose operation is self-evident to ordinary users, thus tending to insure their use in emergencies.
It is another object of the invention to provide escape hatches accessible to and operable by persons outside the dwelling structure, so as to permit the entry of rescuers in emergencies.
It is another object of the invention to teach the use of alarm devices in conjunction with the escape hatch, thus to provide immediate warning of unauthorized or improper use of the escape hatch.